


It's a Silent Life

by Lothlorien23



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Depression, Grand Order, Misunderstandings, Other, changed character, talk of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorien23/pseuds/Lothlorien23
Summary: Ritsuka's back home after his ordeal with Grand Order, Remnant and the Lost Belts. A few have noticed he's changed, while he barely can remember his life before Chaldea.





	It's a Silent Life

Ritsuka was different.

Satsuki thought as she looked at the 17 year old.

He’d gone and left for a couple of years-ah well that was a lie, it was only like 2 and a half….but it was still a long time.

He was the same as ever, still kid, still naive and still eager to help people.

But he was different.

More athletic. More intuitive. Smarter and more confident than before; that was all the good. He was pretty popular with the ladies and well respected among the others. He was the first person you went too when you had a problem, as he was a willing ear to listen. He was the first person you went to when you went to when you needed help with homework as his scores where off the charts and something to envy at.

That was all the good.

But he had a lot of bad.

He was more subdued than before, more silent and isolated.

He separated himself from his peers and stayed away from people as much as possible; seeming using his perfection as a shield.

_“Stay away,” his demeanor would say. “Don't get too close to me.”_

He would always read and be within the gardens, reading his history or mythology books; taking notes on the latest experiment he was conducting or merely staring into space, eyes dull as he look into a far away place.

His eyes.

His eyes were once shining brighter than the clearest ocean and brighter than any star.

It was a rare sight to see nowadays, as they were often dull and help a thinly veiled sadness behind; always on the verge of breaking.

“Ritsuka,” Satsuki called, rushing up to her best friend in hopes of catching him.

“Satsuki,” he smiled lightly. “Is there something you needed? I was just on my way home.”

“Awesome,” Satsuki cheered. “Let’s head to your place and play video games!”

“Ah,” Ritsuka looked sheepish. “I...don’t have the console anymore. I donated it a while back when I returned, sorry.”

“O...oh,” Satsuki deflated. “I mean, we don't have any homework, so do you want to go around town?”

“It’s been a while,” he chuckled, motioning her to lead the way. “Lets go.”

“Alright,” she cheered, rushing off to the town; Ritsuka chuckling as he followed with a fond smile.

* * *

 

“Look! They have dango,” Satsuki gasped, rushing forward to drool at the treat.

“Two things of Dango,” Ritsuka ordered without much thought, pulling out the money needed much to Satsuki’s shock.

“Ech,” she cocked her head to the side confused. “But Ritsuka….you don’t like sweets like dango!”

“There not too bad,” he shrugged. “I was able to try a lot of different food and then some food from home…”

“Oh wow,” Satsuki beamed, “I think I have a place you would like! I new Russian restaurant opened a few weeks ago! Come on, its right around the corner.”

“AHahah! Look Ivan,” a thick russian voice boomed. The Owner, Alexey Russev, a burly man with a stern face and imposing stature-he wasn't one to be trifled with. “It’s the malen'kiy russkiy!”

Satsuki watched with confusion as Alexey ushered Ritsuka into a bear hug, laughing jovially as he conversed with her friend in Russian, the language easily flowing from her friends lips as he continued on the line. The cook, and Alexey’s son, Ivan, popped out from the kitchen and brust out a great smiled before firing off rapid questions in Russian.

A bit miffed and slightly confused, Satsuki went to take a seat, but was ushered by Alexey to the VIP section, one with the highest grade seats and the best food made by Alexey himself.

“I...Didn’t know you knew Alexey,” Satsuki hesitantly began.

“Ahaha,” Ritsuka rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Well I kinda helped him get this place up and running by spreading the word,” he began. “Since he’s so intimidating people were scared to come, even if the food was good. So I would tell others to give it a chance and slowly it….grew.”

“But what about...this,” she motioned to the VIP treatment.

“Oh, yeah,” he was a bit sheepish. “Cause of me helping him out he designated this spot to me for when I come over to eat. It’s rented out for other VIP, but when I come over, he botos everyone out and it’s mine. I mean I didn’t tell him to...but he’s like that.”

“Wow,” she whispered.

“Yeah, kinda embarrassed, but it’s great traditional russian food,” Ritsuka smiled. “Though I do prefer the sweeter things of the cuisine, it's an all around great culture!”

“You sound like you’ve been there,” Satsuki spoke up, Ritsuka freezing for a moment before chuckling.

“No it’s just….a girl at the place I was at was Russian and she was excited that someone showed interest in her culture,” he smiled.

“Oh, you still talk to her,” Satsuki pressed.

“Oh...she died in the explosion that destroyed the facility,” he became a bit softer at that point. “I….I actually was the only survivor because I needed to head into the lower levels to put something away,” he looked really sad at that point.

“I…I’m sorry,” Satsuki hurriedly spoke. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine,” Ritsuka assured her with patience. “Had to face it at some point…”

The rest of their dinner was made up of silence.

* * *

 

It was still silent as they walked around town, Ritsuka seemingly soaking in the sights one more as he looked like he had barely left the house or took in the sights at all when he did.

“It’s changed so much,’ he whispered, looking around in confusion. “I didn’t realize…”

“You make it sound like you don’t even leave the house,” Satsuki sniffed.

“Ahh, well,” he shrugged and Satsuki swallowed the thick lump in her throat.

He wasn’t the same, not anymore at least.

Even she was no longer privy to the feelings in his heart; because he opened up to others and now that their gone….

No one’s allowed in, not even her.

* * *

 

“I will see you tomorrow,” Ritsuka called as she was about to enter her house. “May pleasant dreams follow!”

“Thanks,” she called back, smiling brightly. She watched as Ritsuka walked down the hill, being absorbed in his journal once more, seemingly forgetting about the fun afternoon they’d had.

Satsuki was shivering lightly as she entered her house, not even registering her mother calling her or her father’s words as fat tears began to roll down her face. She didn’t react to herself falling to her knees or the cry that ripped itself from her throat, or the hands of her mother.

She didn’t hear her voice begging her to say what was wrong or her father’s voice demanding what was going on.

“Waah…..waah,” she cried, clutching her mother close as the reality came crashing down. “Why….why…?”

Ritsuka was never going to be the same person, and she….she was going to be someone that faded into oblivion in his life; as he delved deeper into the pool of isolation.

“Ritsuka,” she cried out, heart breaking for her friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ritsuka's not gonna be the same after the incidents in Chaldea. Here's what happens at home.


End file.
